


I'll Still Feel The Same

by Mia_Loves_1D, thebombdot_tomlinson (Lulu_Horan)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Don't Judge Me, Embarrassment, I don't know what else to tag, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Small Penis, Smut, Uncle Niall, a shit load of cuddling, baby!harry - Freeform, blowjob, bottles, daddy!Liam, handjob, i kinda have a thing for that, most of the pairings are friendships, nappies, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Loves_1D/pseuds/Mia_Loves_1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/thebombdot_tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is feeling way too stressed from all the pressure of being famous. Liam is there to help him out.</p><p>Or the one where the stress is too much for Harry to handle, Daddy is Liam's favorite title, Niall is sweet, Louis' a jerk, and Zayn is chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. searching for a sweet surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one. Hope you enjoy it!

Harry was so tired. They'd just finished five shows in one week. They had an interview the next day, plus some recording for the new album, and a photoshoot the day after. He thought he might cry. He stood in the middle of the tour bus just rubbing his eyes.

Liam walked in right after Harry and looked at him. "Haz, you okay?"

"Yeah, mate, just tired."

"Go get a few hours of sleep before they get us to record."

Harry looks confused for a second before nodding. "Alright." He made his way over to the bed and lay down, curling into a ball and stucking his thumb in his mouth. He tossed and turned for a few hours, but couldn't sleep. He went to find Liam and curled up next to him.

"Hazza, do you want some warm milk? It will help you sleep."

He nodded, whining when Liam got up to get it.

Liam quickly warmed up the milk and added some cinnamon and honey.

Harry drank it slowly, nuzzled into Liam's side. He stuck his thumb in his mouth when he was done and drifted off easily, the warm milk working as a soother. He could only sleep for a few hours, until he was woken up at four to start getting ready for the interview. He whined as Liam shook him.

"Mate, wake up. C'mon. Need to get ready."

"Just wanna sleep, LiLi, please."

"I know you do, but you have to get up."

"Milk?" Harry pouts. "Cold this time, pwease?" He waited on the sofa, still curled up in the warm blankets, reluctant to get from under them. "Tank you." He drank the milk slowly before taking Liam's hand as they left the bus. Harry leaned on him, still blinking sleepily as they walked into the TV studio. Lou dragged Harry away to do his makeup and dress him. Lou did Liam's hair and makeup next before dressing him, then Zayn, Louis and Niall. Finally, they were all ready, and directed to a breakfast table. Harry just sat in a chair and fiddled with his fingers.

"Harry, you need to eat," Liam frowned at him.

"But I'm not hungry."

"When was the last time you ate a real meal?"

Harry shrugged, biting his lip. "Tired all the time."

"Go grab something small then. You're probably so tired from not getting any protein."

"What should I eat?" Harry looked at the table. There was toast, bagels, donuts, sausage and egg sandwiches, tea and coffee.

"Have a breakfast sandwich and tea."

He nodded and slowly ate the sandwich. Then he sipped on a cup of tea until it was time for their interview. They were asked the same mundane questions and Harry answered most of them in his usual slow drawl, just to stay awake.

After two interviews in a row, they finally got a break. Harry lay down on the couch in the break room. He felt like he couldn't even stand anymore.

"Haz, what's wrong? You've been off all day."

"I'm so tired, LiLi. I hardly ever sleep. I can never get comfortable, and I hate these interviews. I just want to sleep!" His lip wobbled.

The rest of the boys looked concerned, but Daddy Direction was handling it.

"Haz, it's okay. I know how exhausted you are. How about you try to take a little nap for the next couple of interviews. You need the rest."

Harry nodded and curled into a ball.

"We'll just say you're not feeling well, yeah?" Louis found a blanket and gave it to Liam, who thanked Louis and put the blanket over Harry. He knelt beside the boy. 

"Go to sleep, okay? I'll be back in a few hours."

Harry stuck his thumb in his mouth and nodded. He kicked off his shoes to be more comfortable and closed his eyes.

"Have a nice nap, mate. Hope you feel better."

"T'ank you." Harry drifted off and slept for another two hours until he was shaken awake again.

"Harry, time to wake up." Liam said softly.

"No," he whined, turning over.

"Please don't be cranky."

Harry sniffled. "Do we have to record now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know you're sleepy."

"S'okay." He puts his shoes back on, and followed Liam to the recording trailer. They made Harry sing until he was nearly hoarse, being much harsher on him than everyone else. When he was done recording Liam could tell something was wrong from the way he sniffled and wiped at his eyes as he left the booth.

Liam followed Harry outside. "Harry, mate. Wait up."

"Yeah?" His eyes were red and puffy and he was trying not to cry.

Liam opened his arms and pulled Harry in for a tight hug.

Harry buried his face in Liam's neck and whimpered. "They're so mean to me. I try so hard and they yell at me."

"Don't listen to them. You sound great. You do so well." Liam rubbed his hands up and down Harry back.

"Thank you, Liam. Means a lot to me."

"No problem, Haz. I'm always here for you."

"You'd better go record before they yell at you too."

"Okay, will do. I'll be back soon, mate."

"Okay." Harry went into the tour bus and curled up on the couch. He started watching the kids channel on the TV, which Louis started teasing him about. Liam came back just when Harry'd had enough. "I SAID FUCK OFF, LOUIS!" He stormed off to his bunk and flopped down on it, burying his face in his pillow.

Louis looked appalled. Harry never yelled at him before. "I was just kidding..."

"It's okay, Lou. Just leave him alone for a bit," Liam said softly and went to Harry's bunk.

Harry sniffled and tried not to cry as Liam ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I wanted to watch Clifford."

"It's okay, Haz. Don't be sorry."

Harry turned and cuddled into Liam, putting his thumb his mouth. He frowned and switched hands when that thumb was sore.

"Mate, Lou was only teasing. He didn't mean to make you upset."

"Okay. M'too tired to be angry."

"Go to sleep, you need your rest."

Harry buried his face in Liam's chest, holding the older boy tightly. Liam kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well."

And for the first time in a long time, he was able to.


	2. but this is not the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty time, yayyy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while folks. On vacation, ya know?

Harry slept all night and into the next day, his arms wound around a pillow. He liked having something soft to hold. He couldn't sleep forever, no matter how much he wanted to, and by the time it was the early afternoon, Liam had to wake Harry for a photoshoot.

"Time for milk?" Harry yawned as he blinked awake.

"Sure thing, Haz."

Harry rubbed his eyes and followed Liam to the kitchenette, where he leaned on Liam as he drank the milk.

"What do you want to eat, mate?"

"I dunno." He rubbed his eyes, still feeling impossibly sleepy.

"You need to eat." Harry shook his head and burrowed into the older boy. "Hazzy, you can't starve."

Harry whined. He really didn't want food, but he knew he had to have something. "Nanner."

"What else? That's not gonna keep you going."

Harry pouted. "Don't know."

"What about peanut butter toast?"

"Mkay." Harry watched as Liam made it before eating, waking up a little afterward. He didn't feel quite ready for the day, but then, he never did.

~*~

Harry hated photoshoots. They took forever and photographers weren't as nice as the record people, which is to say, not at all. Harry whined when it was his turn for the single shots. The photographer whispered some not so nice things in Harry's ear. He nodded and did his best to smile and pose like he wasn't dead on his feet. Liam could see the fake smile Harry had. He just wanted to run over and hug him until he didn't feel sad anymore.

"Eh, good enough," the photographer muttered. "You're all done now."

Harry let out a big sigh of relief. They had the rest of the day and the next day off. He smiled as he thought about how much he and Liam could relax.

"Ready to go guys?" Liam called out to all the boys as he headed towards the bus. They all piled in, Louis Zayn and Niall joking around. Harry was quieter as he changed into pajamas.

"Lads, are we staying on the bus or a hotel tonight?" Liam asked as he started packing his bag.

"Let's go to a hotel, I want adventures!" Louis shouted. Niall cheered, and Zayn just shrugged. Harry didn't comment, just sat and sucked his thumb, hugging his pillow close.

"Who's rooming with who then?"

"I'm not rooming with Niall, he farts when he sleeps," Louis said loudly.

"Yeah? Well yer feet stink!"

"I'm not rooming with either of those idiots," Zayn said, shaking his pretty head.

Harry didn't respond. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be really relaxed.

"I'll room with Harry, Zayn can go alone and you two need to work out your stinky differences."

"I'll wear socks," Louis grumbled.

"I'll wear a butt plug." Everyone turned to stare at Niall, even Harry. The blonde laughed loudly. "It's a joke, guys. I'll open the window."

"Dear god." Liam mumbled and gathered all of the stuff he needed.

Harry started to pack the few things he would want, including his softest clothes and pajamas. He didn't pack any of his jeans, they were much too tight and uncomfortable, not at all right for relaxation. He followed Liam into the hotel. Thank God management fed the fans false information about where they were staying. Of course, some of them knew better and found out anyway, but Harry kept his head down, leaning into the arm that Liam put around him. When they got up to their room, he put his stuff in the same bed as Liam.

Liam looked at their luggage. "You don't want your own bed?" he asked softly.

Harry looked sad and started moving to the other bed. "Sowwy."

"No, baby, I was just making sure. I don't mind sharing."

Harry smiled and gave him a hug. "LiLi, I want a teddy." He stuck his thumb in his mouth. Liam dug through his luggage bag and pulled out one that he's picked out for his baby. It was a plain bear, he didn't have much time to shop at the time, but Harry seemed to love it anyway, holding it close to his chest. Eventually, he pulled his thumb out and whined. "They hurt!"

"Don't suck on them then, Haz, or else I'll have to buy you a paci."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Can I have one?"

"I-I-I sure, if you really want one." Liam stuttered.

Harry smiled widely and hugged him tightly. "T'ank you! When can I has it?"

"We'll have to go to a shop."

Harry blushed and squirmed. "Can I has babas too?"

"We can pick those up, as well."

"Go now?" Harry was much too excited to get his things and started pulling his shoes on. 

"Sure thing. I'll just have to tell security and the boys." Liam explained to Paul the kind of shop they needed to go to.

After they cleared security, they went to a special shop outside of the town, where Harry picked out pacifiers and bottles that he liked.

"Do you want anything else, Haz?" Harry stood blushing in front of the diaper display. Liam ran his thumb over Harry's cheek. "Don't be embarassed. We can try it."

He nodded and grabbed a pack with Mickey Mouse on it, along with some wipes. "Done!"

Liam placed everything in the trolley and brought it to the queue, buying everything with just one swipe of his credit card.

Harry was excited as they got back to the hotel. He took off his clothes and lay on the bed.

"Want me to change you really badly, don't you?"

Harry nodded and stuffed his thumb in his mouth out of habit.

"Don't do that, baby. They'll start hurting again." He went to the bag and grabbed a paci, placing it gently in his baby's mouth. Harry sucked on it, his eyes half closed in contentment. Liam quickly wiped down Harry down, who giggled at the ticklish feeling. Liam put the nappy on him before discarding the wipe.

Harry couldn't think of a time when he was more content. "LiLi cuddle," he demanded.

Liam got in the bed and held his arms open for Harry.

Harry snuggled into him, his dummy bobbing cutely under his nose.

"You're so cute, baby."

Harry blushed and giggled. "T'ank you. We watch movie?"

"Sure, what movie, Haz?"

"Incwedibles!" the baby shouted excitedly.

"Inside voice, Hazza, I need to grab my laptop."

Harry nodded. "Sowwy Daddy."

Liam was mildly shocked at the name. "It's okay baby."

Harry hugged his bear tightly as Liam got up. "Wuv you."

"I love you too, Haz."

Harry waited for Liam to get back in bed before cuddling up to him again.

Liam turned the movie on.

Harry fell asleep in the middle of it, curled into Liam's side.

Liam turned the movie off once Harry was asleep. He rolled himself over so he was spooning Harry and quickly drifted off.

~*~

Harry woke mid-morning, his crotch soaked. He whined and tugged on Liam's arm. "Daddy, wake up!"

"What is it love?"

"Wet," he whimpered.

"You used your nappy?"

Harry nodded and sniffled.

"Good job baby." Liam smiled and grabbed the supplies. "Daddy's so proud of you."

Harry raised his legs in the air to be changed. He grabbed his dummy to suck on from where it fell on the bed while he slept.

Liam quickly changed Harry, cooing at him.

Harry blushed when his half-hard cock was exposed. He avoided Liam's eyes.

"Haz, do you want to take care of it?"

He sniffled and shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. His cheeks were red as he stared at the ceiling.

"Baby, it's okay. Daddy's not mad."

He nodded kept his eyes away as Liam taped him up. "Can I has yoguwt, Daddy?"

"Sure, love. What kind?"

"Um..." He tapped his chin a few times. "Stwawbewwy."

Liam smiled. "That's my favorite kind." He went to the fridge and pulled some out. Harry crawled into Liam's lap and got comfortable. "Open for the airplane."

Harry giggled and ate the yogurt. "Daddy silly."

"Silly for my baby."

Harry cuddled into him as he ate the yogurt cup. Occasionally, he rubbed at his cock through his diaper, but he didn't even notice that he was hard.

"Hazzy, do you want daddy to help you?"

"Help me wit what?"

Liam's hand pressed on Harry's cock.

Harry let out a breathy moan and blushed.

"Daddy's gonna help okay?"

He nodded, whining when Liam opened the pamper.

Liam slowly stroked Harry teasing him.

"D-Daddy..." He nuzzled against Liam's collarbones, letting out little pants onto his chest.

"Relax love. Let daddy take care of you."

Harry melted in Liam's arms, letting him do all the work.

Liam's thumb played with the pink head.

He shuddered, thrusting into the touch. "D-Daddy!"

"Do you like daddy, doing this baby?"

"Yes," Harry whined. He gripped Liam's arm. He moaned louder at the good feelings.

One of his hands stroked Harry while the other played with his balls.

"Feels so good, Daddy!"

"That's good, Haz. It's supposed to be good."

Harry's teeth scraped Liam's collarbone. "Daddyyyy," he whined.

Liam shuddered and sped up his hand.

"Daddy...Daddy, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, baby."

Harry whimpered and came all over Liam's hand.

Liam stroked Harry through his orgasm. "Good boy, Haz."

Harry kissed along his collarbone and neck.

"Just relax, baby."

"I am," he said, sounding sleepy

"Bed?"

"Nap time." He grabbed his paci and lay down. Her closed his eyes as he sucked on it.

"Night night baby."

"Night, Daddy." He was asleep before he knew it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I um. yeah, didn't have time to finish editing. I'll go back and finish when I have time.
> 
> And a very merry Christmas to all of our lovely readers, from Lulu and Mia. We love you guys xx


	3. with fingers intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst and smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he he helloooo
> 
> I had no idea you guys would love it so much, or I would have done ageplay a long time ago

Louis missed Harry. Niall was great to be around, but Harry was his best friend, and they hadn't hung out in ages. He went to the hotel room Harry shared with Liam and knocked on the door.

Liam tried to cover Harry quickly before he opened it. "Yes?"

"Leeyum, great to see ya, buddy! Where's my Hazza?"

"He's sleeping, mate."

"Then I'll cuddle him." Louis moved to enter the room.

"Just let him rest mate, he's exhausted." Liam blocked his way.

"What's wrong with a little cuddle?! It'll help him feel loved!" Liam rolled his eyes and tried not to be jealous. "Do you have a problem with me hugging my best mate?"

"No man. Go for it."

"Alright then." Louis went into the room and slid under the cover next to the curly-haired boy. He chuckled when he realized Harry was naked. He looked confused when he heard a slight sucking noise. He leaned up to see Harry's face. "Liam."

"What Lou?"

"Why...Why does Harry have a pacifier?"

Liam's cheeks turned a rosy color. "Because..."

Louis' eyes fell on a pack of diapers. He looked back at Harry and it clicked. "He's your baby, then?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." He got out of the bed. "If you'll excuse me, I have to call my mum."

"Just...don't make a big deal about this."

"I won't. See you." He left to go simmer in his rage.

Harry stirred after an hour. "Dada..."

"Hi, baby." Liam cooed.

"Daddy," Harry reached for him. "I nakey."

"I know baby, do you want to get dressed?"

"Just want nappy."

"Okay, baby."

Harry lay in position to be changed.

After Liam wiped him down, he lingered on Harry's cock a little longer than usual.

Harry whined as his cock twitched. "Daddy!"

"Shh, baby. Daddy likes playing with you."

Harry grabbed his dummy to suck on, so he wouldn't try to bite his thumb. He looked up at Liam with wide green eyes.

"Daddy's gonna suck you like you suck dummys."

Harry whimpered at the thought, his cock fattening in Liam's hand. Liam took all of him in at once, sucking hard. Harry tossed his head to the side, his dummy falling to the floor. "D-Daddy..." Liam's hand went up and pressed his perineum. "Ahhh!" He clawed at the sheets. "Daddy! Daddy, please!" Harry couldn't believe the incredible feeling flooding through him. He threaded his fingers through Liam's hair, who started humming. He pressed his head down so his nose was buried in Harry's pubes.

Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. "Ohhh...Daddy..." His eyes were squeezed shut.

Liam continued to pleasure Harry, loving the sounds that fell from his lips.

"Daddy! I'm gonna cum!" Harry was shaking as his orgasm neared. He whined as he came in Liam's mouth.

Liam swallowed it all, not missing a drop.

Harry lay panting as he came down, glazed eyes on the ceiling.

Liam crawled on top of Harry and kissed his neck. "Good boy. Make daddy so proud."

Harry turned his head so he could kiss Liam's lips. "Love you Daddy."

"I love you too, baby."

Harry licked into his mouth, moaning when he could taste himself. "You didn't put my nappy on," He giggled.

"I guess I should do that now then."

Harry lifted his legs in the air, playing with his fingers as his nappy was placed on him. When Liam was done, Harry curled into his side. "Can we watch Clifford?"

"I don't have that on my laptop but I can check the telly."

Harry nodded and grabbed his dummy off the floor and put it in his mouth.

Liam grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels until he saw a channel that had Clifford.

Harry started playing with his fingers again and babbling babyish nonsense.

Liam smiled at his sweet baby and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy, want baba."

"Okay, love." Liam got up and opened the package of bottles, taking them to the sink to wash them.

"Milk, pwease."

Liam prepared the bottle and gave it to Harry. "There you go, baby."

Harry crawled into his lap to drink it, resting his head on his shoulder. Harry's eyes started to droop as he suckled the milk. He was so relaxed, even though he had a nap already. Liam hummed the tune to Moments. Harry was asleep before he could finish the bottle, his face buried in Liam's neck.

Liam took the bottle and put it on the side table. He laid Harry down so that they were cuddling.

~*~

"Come on, you gits!" Niall shouted.

"Oi, Ni, shut up. We'll be ready in a second."

"Open the door, ya cunt!"

"In a minute! And watch the swears!"

Harry woke up crying. The screams had begun to give him nightmares.

"I'm an Irishman, I'll swear all I want!"

Liam went to the door and opened it a crack. "We will be out in a minute," he muttered before closing it again. Then he rushed to Harry's side and tried to calm him down.

"D-Daddy!" Harry sobbed, latching on to the older boy.

"It's okay, baby. I'm right here. It was just Niall."

"Just NiNi?"

"Just Niall, baby, I promise."

"O-Okay. I wet, Dada."

"Okay, baby. We are going out with the lads. Do you think you can be a big boy?"

"No wanna be big boy," Harry whimpered.

"I know baby. I know." Liam grabbed some clothes and changed Harry, who wanted to sob when he put boxers on him.

"Good boy. You're such a good boy for daddy."

"Can I sit next to LouLou?'

"Of course you can, love."

"Mkay." Harry pulled on a jacket and left the room.

Liam followed closely behind and made sure he had the room key.

Harry grinned at Louis. "LouLou!" He shouted, opening his arms. Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed Zayn, pulling him to the lift. Liam was shocked with Louis' attitude. Harry stood in the middle of the hallway, his lip wobbling. Niall put his arm around the younger boy and cooed. "It's okay, Hazza. You can sit with me."

Harry nodded and followed Niall to a separate car. They all went to a fancy Italian restaurant, where Louis ignored both Harry and Liam, even when Harry laughed at his jokes. Liam could see that Harry was hurting and he so badly wanted to hold him. The 'baby' only poked at his lasagna, not feeling very hungry at all. Niall was the first one done, of course. "You gonna finish that, mate?"

"Harry, you haven't had much today. Maybe you should eat that," Liam murmured in his ear.

"You can have it." Harry pushed his food over to Niall.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Drama queen," he muttered. Harry flinched at the harsh words.

"Lou, be nice."

Louis made a face at Liam. "Yes, _Daddy_."

Liam clenched his jaw as he resisted the urge to smack Louis upside his head.

Harry's lip wobbled, before he got a determined look in his eyes. "I'll see you guys later." He signaled Paul for a driver.

"Yeah, I'm heading out too."

"Of course you are," Louis said with mock sweetness. "Don't break the bed. Hotels hate that."

"Actually, make that two separate cars, Paul," Harry muttered, so Liam couldn't hear. When the time came, Harry got in his car and stopped Liam, who tried to climb in after him.

"Baby, please."

"I need some time to myself, Liam."

"Okay. I'm here for you."

"I know." He closed the door and asked the driver to take him to a club.

Liam got in his car and went back to the hotel, missing his baby already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What mischief is Harry about to get himself into?


End file.
